The city underground
by Vicio
Summary: This is my gay version of what happened between Levi and Eren from the moment the last one joined the Survey Corps. Warnings? Probably I should say that there's no hard stuff in the beginning, but yaoi can be smelled still. I also changed a lot of things from the anime to make Riren possible. RiviallexEren/LevixEren/Riren. Top Levi because it could not be otherwise in my mind.
1. Yoroshiku

.:The City Underground:.

ミ

The plan had been a double-edged sword that could have either saved Eren's life or far from it, getting him killed once and for all. With no time to hesitate, no one thought things through, though. On the spur of the moment, it was something that just happened. Levi jumped in the scene and nor even having his opponent with his hands tied and helpless, did he measured his actions. Somehow he had to make his presentation believable. His perennial lack of expression came in handy too. Yet, and this was an idea he got a little bit too late, maybe indeed he pushed the limit way too far breaking his tooth. But at least the plan had come to a satisfactory ending. More or less.

Leaning against the wall, Levi observed the teenager with attention. At sight, he didn't seem to be such big of a deal: a mere lad. And yet… he had accepted him as a member of the Recon Corps. It was his determination to kill Titans, the blood lust his eyes reflected what got Levi's attention. Just for a minute, he could see through the deceitful weak appearance Eren gave, and caught a glimpse of his true potential underneath. Whether that meant salvation or condemnation, was a completely different matter. But whatever the answer was, Levi wasn't about to regret his decision. So he abruptly dropped himself on the sofa and enjoyed very much the horror expression he got from Eren and how he immediately let go of Erwin's hand in a reflex.

"I wonder, Eren. Do you hate me?"

His green eyes grew bigger. Despite how hard Eren found to put his thoughts into words while being intimidated by his Captain's death stare, the answer to that question came unexpectedly easy. He remembered meeting Levi on other occasions and how much he used to admire him. The first time he had actually locked eyes with him was during the Trost operation. Levi saving his and his two best friends life. And then at his cell, when he'd called him something similar to a "scum". _I'll take responsibility for him. If he betrays us or goes berserk, I'll put him down without hesitation._

"No. I understand it was necessary." Eren said at last. He would have never thought of hating Levi for beating him up when he was the reason he was still breathing. Fear him, on the other hand…

"Glad to hear that."

In their previous encounters, Levi had always treated Eren in a cold and harsh manner and made blatant clear he could murder him. Now, for some reason, he looked more relaxed. Something the kid appreciated. He didn't want to screw things up due to his nervousness. And mean Levi proved to be capable of triggering his clumsy self.

Before the conversation between them could go on any further, Hanji interrupted. There, from the interaction between her and the Captain, Eren understood Levi wasn't exactly a cold-hearted guy. You don't call someone you don't care about a "freak" in _such a way._ No, it couldn't be.

* * *

 **おい,ささっと答えろ,クズ野郎,お前がしたいことはなんだ.**

 _Hello, I'm writing this to put my english at practice. It sucks living in an english-speaking country and not being able to communicate properly. So if you see any mistake, call me out, please._


	2. Komorebi

It was early in the morning. The sunlight filtering through the trees, the clouds drawing fluffy figures across the blue sky, the wind gently caressing his face. Eren took a deep breath. While listening what Auruo had to say, he felt like he was being watched from behind. Unlike himself, the Captain didn't even bat an eyelid when he turned and their eyes met. _Why? What was going on?_ He thought Levi would have lost interest in him by the time he turned around for the second time, but he continued to stare at him. Awkwardly, Eren lowered his gaze.

"Oh, Captain, give him a break, please" said Petra in a compassionate voice. "The poor kid had faced so many traumas in so little time already… don't you think is a little mean to give him another thing to worry about?"

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything."

"Of course you have. You keep looking at him. Sorry you have to hear it from me, but you possess quite a scary glare, Captain."

"If he can't handle such a stupid thing, he doesn't deserve to be part of the Corps."

"Come on, Captain, relax. Look, aren't these threes a wonder?"

Eren heard the whole conversation and could only feel bad about it. Did Levi truly despised him that much? Maybe he was just trying to prove him. He should have been used to it by then to begin with. A sigh came out of his parted lips. But instead of letting this discouraged him, he found himself wanting to double his efforts. He wanted to be worthy of wearing the wings of freedom as his insignia.

Levi didn't want to bother Eren just for the sake of being an asshole. He was trying to see what he had seen before, when Eren had said he wanted to kill as many Titans as possible. Only that Levi didn't care if he got caught in the exercise like a regular person would. So for the rest of the trip, Levi kept his eyes on Eren. As creepy as that could come across.


	3. Kaji

Levi was facing the wall, so still he appeared to be dead. Eren talked to him. Nothing happened. Then he timidly tapped his shoulder, and Levi moved. Eren recoiled in panic.

"I'm done with the upstairs, sir." He tried to make up for his reaction by straightening up his posture. "Also, I…"

"How long are you going to react to people like that?" Levi said in response, frowning at the wary attitude of his subordinate. "Get closer."

Eren hesitated for a moment, unsure of what he was being commanded. But at last he took a step forward.

"Like this?" he asked in a surprisingly hoarse voice.

"More." Eren started walking towards Levi. Again he doubted when he wasn't told to stop and there wasn't a great distance separating them. Levi was shorter than him, but when he, acting out of impatience, placed his hands on his arms, yanked him closer and turned him around, Eren understood he was also _stronger_. "Kneel down."

Levi wanted to clean the chandelier. If Eren knelt down he could climb on his shoulders to reach it. Yet Levi didn't want to explain the matter due to the obvious reference that would make to his own height.

"Stand still." He ordered instead. And he managed to get lifted up by Eren without more unnecessary words. Bewildered, the only thing Eren could do was waiting. He had Levi on his shoulders, his hands holding the other's legs as if to prevent an accident. "Everything cool down there?"

"Yes, sir. But… sir, why not using that bench?"

Silence. In need of an answer, Eren looked up. Levi did the same from above. Their eyes met. Only that Eren didn't avert his gaze this time. They looked at each other, motionless. Then Levi broke the silence:

"I've already cleaned it up."

"You… could take off your boots, sir."

"If it wasn't a waste of time, of course" Levi went back to his task. No further explanation. His legs slightly tightened around Eren's neck and Eren reassured the grip of his hands on them. _You're touching your Captain's legs._ The thought stroke him as highly inappropriate. Helplessly, Eren blushed. That was when Petra entered the room. As if being caught out doing something wrong, Eren jumped making Levi lose his balance for a second.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"What…" Petra gawked at the scene in disbelief. "What's this?" Eren's expression said more than a thousand words. She couldn't help but smile at the tenderness Eren sometimes displayed.

Levi's weight suddenly left Eren's shoulders. And he felt and heard when he fell on his own two feet behind him. Levi dusted off his hands, no expression on his face.

"Done" having reached the doorway, Levi turned. "You take it from here, Eren. I'll take a look upstairs."

"Yes, sir."

Eren breathed a sigh.

"I don't know what else could be cleaned in this room" he confessed to Petra. She chuckled.

"Take it easy, okay? Captain Levi would recover his true form once we… oh, no, wait. That is his true form" she chuckled again. But that didn't make Eren feel better. "The small but impossible man he is." Petra's eyes glimmered as if a sweet thought had crossed her mind. She nodded to herself. "Have somebody told you where your room is, Eren?"

"No… I forgot to ask."

"Your room is in the basement" Levi's voice came to their ears like daggers. Even Petra flinched. "You've been wasting time, don't you, Eren? Go back upstairs and start cleaning everything all over again. I want it spotless!"


	4. Yuushoku

Gunther paused for a moment to watch Eren going from side to side of the room, sweeping the floor. Apparently, the brat was taking things seriously after all. It made him both smile and feel nostalgia. Not because Gunther trusted him, felt empathy or because he cared, far from it. It was more that he could catch a slight glimpse of his younger self in Eren. Gunther leaned his head against the door frame in a carefree manner and knocked on the wall.

"Ready for dinner, child?"

For the first time since he had joined the Survey Corps, Eren didn't overreact. He put down the bandana that covered his mouth before speaking.

"Yes" his voice lacked conviction, though. But Gunther gave no mind.

"Good" he said. "Captain Levi had requested you to join us. Don't be late. We're downstairs."

 _They are inviting me to have dinner with them._ Eren thought. It all came as a surprise, since he expected nothing. He felt the corners of his mouth twitching in a happy smile. Apparently, the time of crisis hadn't been enough to change the fact he was still a teenager. So, living up to that, he couldn't help but exteriorize his excitement with little jumps.

"The hell is wrong with you, Eren?"

"Ah!" Eren flinched away from the voice and almost fell. "I didn't know you had returned, Gunther. I-I'll be there in a minute!"

After that, the perplexed expression on Gunther's face vanished as he made a "whatever" motion with his hand.

…

"Have you told him to come over?" Levi asked Gunther.

"Affirmative, Captain. He seemed to be taking his time, though, so I went back for him and you won't believe what I…"

"There he is" Levi interrupted him.

"Finally" Gunther said nonchalantly, after a small shrug. He headed towards the table, once Levi parted, knowing he wasn't required anymore.

When everyone took their place at the table, but not Eren, who fell behind uncertain about what to do next, Levi realized something was up.

"Eren" he called him. Having drawn his attention, Levi pulled the chair next to him out. As if the invitation hadn't been clear enough, he added: "Have a seat already."

This sort of thing didn't pass unnoticed to Petra. She folded her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow. Levi seemed to care about Eren more than expected. And the same went for Eren. It was as though he was relaying on Levi more than the others in spite of his coldness and unapproachable demeanor. But for the time being, she would remain silent.

Eren quickly obeyed. Since nobody seemed to mind his presence there, he allowed himself to relax a little bit. He moved his chair closer to Levi's in an absent manner, busy paying attention to the surroundings, and rested his hands on the table. Levi's countenance was no longer one hundred percent impassive, reflecting concern.

"What happened to your hands?"

"Oh? Ah. These?" Eren hid the object of interest under the table. "Nothing, sir. Just some scratches."

"Show me" Eren did so. Levi grabbed his hands and turned them over so he could see. For thirty seconds he deeply examined his palms. They had small cuts and wounds he had gotten while cleaning. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Eren paused. Levi's voice was somehow different from that of a bossy boss. Or maybe it was his imagination. Just that it seemed quite contradictory that his Captain cared about something so irrelevant while allowing him to do risky stuff such as joining the Survey Corps or… beating the shit out of him. Eren frowned when he recalled. It didn't make any sense.

"It's nothing, sir" he murmured. "Really."

"You haven't answered my question."

"I don't know, Captain. I just didn't mind it."

"Well, I _do_ mind it. Next time something like this happen, report it to me right away. You are the subject of an important experimentation. Any change you present on your body must be informed. Got it?"

Levi's grip on his hand had tightened to the point it hurt.

"Y-yes."

The conversation was over, and Levi returned to his place, to his usual indifferent self. But his hand kept holding Eren's for a few more seconds. Eren was at a loss. _What had just happened?_

"Yuuu-hu! What is it today?" Oluo said in a sarcastically excited tone of voice, interrupting his thoughts. "Bread? How unexpected!"

"And tea" Gunther continued. "We hadn't had tea since… this afternoon."

But Eld had a different posture:

"All of you should be grateful we're getting something to eat. Next time better go hunting to the forest. You'd be lucky to come up with a fucking rock."

"Language" Petra scolded quietly. "At least this time they put a little bit of…"

"Sorry, but we're ran out of butter, ma'am" said a guy that worked in the kitchen and was placing the plates.

"I was going to say jam."

"We're ran out of that too."

The members of the Special Operations Squad looked at each other and then, laughed. Eren smiled unconsciously, remembering his own friends. That kind of moments that in another reality could pass as something normal, were more than special in this one. In his reality.

"They still have their right to complain, as you can see" Levi told him. "Tomorrow you're going to be busy, clearing out the weeds of the garden. So try to enjoy what you've got in front of you. It's the last meal you're gonna have for today."

Eren tore off a piece of bread and stuffed it in his mouth. It wasn't bad. But maybe it was because he was hungry.

…

The sound of worried murmurs. Everyone looked up. The woman in charge of the kitchen tried to downplay the tension that had arisen by moving her hands and smiling. Then she talked to her assistance, the guy from before, who later approached Levi to whisper something in his ear. Eren continued chewing his bread slowly, at the same time he watched how Levi's lips moved to outline the words he didn't get to hear coming out of his mouth. The kitchen assistance then nodded and finally left. Eld started talking about the expedition that was going to take place in a couple weeks. As if was to be expected, the conversation soon became about Eren and his "ability".

When Levi had stood up to leave, everyone had followed him. That was the kind of respect he got from his team. Respect he deserved, for sure.


	5. Makura

Suddenly the door burst open in the midst of Hanji's speech. Levi's figure stood there, big circles under his eyes darkening his expression. Half-conscious, Eren got up to greet and show him respect, and fell down on his chair again just as quickly.

"Why am I not surprised that you're still in here?" Levi said, crossing the room. Hanji waved a hand at him, and spoke very slowly with teary eyes.

"Close the door, Levi, and take a seat. You're here for the best part."

"I'm dying from the excitement."

Hanji ignored the sarcastic remark.

"As I told you before, Albert had such a beautiful smile… he… he would look at me with those eyes… _ahhh!_ " Gently, Levi placed his hands on her shoulders. " _Ahhhhhhh!_ I can almost feel his presence behind me, touching me to make me know everything is going to be all right!"

Levi bent down and whispered. "I'm here to take Eren with me."

That put an end to her hallucinations.

"We haven't finished yet."

" _We?_ Are you sure? Better check twice. See for yourself."

Hanji blinked, confused. Levi gestured to Eren with his jaw. He had fallen asleep, after nodding off for a while, his eyelids drooped finally yielding to the fatigue. Listening could be more exhausting than expected.

"W-why!?" She stammered.

"It's two in the _fucking_ morning. That's why."

Levi's voice had become softer in the word _fucking_ as if to give emphasis to the fact that he was tired too, not to sound angry or aggressive. Either way, Hanji hardly ever got affected by his choice of words.

"Eren?" She dug one finger into his cheek. "Eeeeeren."

"Uhmm… Five more minutes, mom."

Hanji's eyes widened. She stood up so violently, she almost flipped the chair over. "Did you hear that, Levi? He just called me mom! Mom!" She hurried out of the room, screaming. Levi had to dodge her.

"Tch" Levi approached Eren and shook him gruffly. "Hey, Eren. Wake up."

He was dreaming. Knuckles rubbing on his back, fingers running through his hair. Someone whispering kind words in his ear, lips touching his skin. A kiss. Another. It felt good. And then it hurt. He jumped and lifted his face from the table, startled.

"I'm listening" he said when Hanji's face came to his mind. But the man that was pulling his hair was…

"Erwin wanted me to make sure you're in your room. Come with me."

He was…

"Levi?"

"Yes. Come with me" Levi offering him a hand that he didn't refuse. Eren frowned.

"But…"

"What is it?"

"Where's Major Hange?"

"I don't know. She left."

Hanji was alone in the hallway, there in dark silence.

"Oh…" Eren bowed to her. "I wish you could tell me more about Sawney and Bean later, Major Hanji."

She jerked up her head. "Really!?"

"Yes… _aw!_ " Levi's hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his left arm.

"Let's go. We've got much to do tomorrow… today."

"Wait!" Hanji spoke, grabbing Eren's free arm. "He's going to help me tomorrow… today. Right, Eren?"

He was going to say yes, but then he remembered he had to ask permission first. "May I help her tomorrow, sir?"

Instead of answering the question to him, Levi clawed him up and turned to Hanji.

"After he's finished with the garden… he's all yours."

Both males left together. They walked in silence. Again Eren was supposed to sleep in the basement. He heaved a long sigh, but when Levi kicked open the door of what was going to be his room he almost regretted it having breathed out the air out of his lungs. He gasped at the sight.

Unlike the cell that kept him captive before, this was an actual room. Eren sat down on the perfectly made bed, looking around in disbelief. Everything was so… clean.

"Sir," Eren said softly. "May I ask a question, please?"

"There is another bathroom in the upper floor."

"No… I wanted to know if…" he doubted. "Have you…?" His hand moved in a circular motion in the air. The Captain's eyebrow twitched. Eren then pointed out the broom lying in the corner. "Yes?"

Levi remained silent. But Eren wasn't ready to shut up.

"Sir, can I ask another question?" Levi was heading to the door, so Eren spoke louder in a desperate attempt to draw his attention. "I noticed you were the only one who didn't get to eat meat at dinner. The reason the kitchen staff were so worried was that there wasn't enough food for everyone?" It was exactly the way Eren was putting it. Levi had paused, but having his back to him, Eren could not see his face. "You didn't eat so anyone else would…"

"No" Levi lied. "I just don't like meat."

"But… because I was there maybe…"

"There's water in that jar. If you need something else, call the guards. Understood?"

"Captain!" Eren called. His heart was pounding, knowing what was gonna happen after Levi excited the room. He'd be alone.

"You're seventeen, you shouldn't be afraid of the dark anymore" Levi scolded him mildly. And with that Eren finally closed his mouth. There was no possibility that the other man would stay for a little longer. Levi turned off the lights before leaving.

 _I'm fifteen_. With that last thought in mind, he hugged the pillow and tried to sleep. At least there was no chains around and there was a familiar and nice scent in the air to keep him company.

* * *

 _What I love about Levi as a character, is that he's not the typical clichéd mean-spirited guy who doesn't give a shit about anyone or if he does, never shows it. I think Levi is not exactly cold towards the ones he actually cares about. And if you ask me, he could be a great lover, faithful and unconditional. As long as you're worthy of it, of course. Anyways, I'm having so much fun writing this story... sorry if there is any grammatical mistake. I hope you're enjoying this little fic too. Take care, please, and eat well (L)_


	6. Reizoku

Hello! Thank you for your favs, follows and reviews. And also I'm sorry this was wrote in record time and I'm afraid there is a lot of mitakes. But, who cares? We're just here for the YAOI, RIREN. Right!? Okay. Enjoy.

* * *

Reizoku

Levi went to sleep at three in the morning and woke up at five. In the bathroom, he stood up in front of the mirror as it was his custom to do. The everlasting circles under his eyes stared back at him. He stripped off his clothes to take a shower. As the cold water washed every last bit of slumber away from his brain, he put both of his hands on the wall letting it run free down his nape. It was already dawning. The first sunlight of the day crept into the shower from the only window, making his gray eyes shine when he looked up.

…

"Here, Eren" said Petra handing him a tray of tea cups.

"Sorry, but what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked. She glanced over her shoulder to smile at him at the same time she placed the rest of the tea cups on the remaining trays over the table. In the Corps, lacking personal, they shared the housework among the members themselves.

"That is our Captain's breakfast. Could you please bring it to him?"

"Sure. Do you know where he is to be found now?"

"What time is it?" Petra murmured as though speaking to herself. She looked into the other room to glance at the clock on the wall. "Still early. He should be in the backyard salon."

"Understood."

"Thanks. Oh, but please be careful. Our captain is quite grumpy in the mornings." With that warning ringing in his ears, the kitchen's door closed and Eren got to work. Following the directions he had received from one of his comrades, he managed to reach the salon on time. Luckily it wasn't that far. His main worry was to be late. Yet, that didn't keep him from suddenly stopping in his tracks, curious. His head inclined in the direction of some strange noises coming out of the room next to him. Gasps followed by heavy breathing and pounding fists. Timidly he peeked into the spacious room. His eyes widened with surprise. The image was that of a shirtless Levi, kicking and punching the hell out of a boxing bag. Eren stared in awe. So strong… and so… _beautiful_...

Suddenly Levi came to a break in his training maybe noticing Eren's presence and turned around. Eren almost dropped the tray.

"Sir!" he jumped out from behind the wall, expecting to hide the fact that he'd been watching like a stalker. "Good morning, I bring you breakfast."

Levi made no commentary. He approached Eren and took the tray from his hands. But instead of ordering his subordinate to get lost, Levi eyed the tea cups and then asked:

"Why is there two tea cups?"

"Eh? I don't know, Sir. I was just told to bring breakfast to you. I hadn't even realized there were two cups, to be honest."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Good." Levi handed Eren the extra cup. There were also two muffins on the tray. After Levi wiped the sweat off his face, removed his gloves and controlled his messy hair a bit, he sat down on the floor. Something unlike him, being the clean freak he was. Eating on the floor… sweating… shirtless…

"What are you doing, standing there like an idiot?"

Eren was indeed acting like an idiot. He had recklessly and clumsily spilled half of his tea on his pants while staring at Levi. He tried to fix the mess, only managing to get it worse. When he finally knelt down next to Levi, the captain handed him one of the muffins making him jump in denial.

"No, sir, I beg you not, please. Yesterday at dinner you…"

"Shut up. I'm not about to give away my food. I'd never do that not for you, not for anyone else. Petra gave you two muffins and two tea cups on purpose so you could have breakfast as well. I don't know what her true intentions are, she probably just wanted you to annoy me with your company. So shut your mouth, seat down and eat up."

He had spoken so fast that Eren's thoughts didn't have the time to collect themselves to answer. Eren followed the command, thinking that Levi was indeed quite grumpy in the mornings. Eren thanked him and after that, breakfast went by in silence. Once Levi was done with his muffin and tea, he didn't stand up but waited for Eren to finish his.

"I've heard training for new recruits is hard. And that among its impartations hand-to-hand combat is included. So tell me something, Eren. Do you know how to fight?" Levi came to his feet. Eren took his time to answer. The moment when Annie, shattering his confidence and pride, had kicked his butt, came to his mind.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good" he confessed.

"Get up."

Eren set down his little tea cup on the tray next to Levi's. He stripped himself of his uniform cape and removed his boots, only keeping his pants and shirt on.

"Hit me" Levi said. He had to repeat his command twice because apparently Eren wasn't believing his ears. Eren's hesitance made his punch soft and Levi could easily intercept it grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm behind his arm to arrest any further movement. "Dammit" he spat in his ear. " _Didn't they teach you anything_ at all? Or is it you're truly a fool and didn't learn a thing?"

"I told you I wasn't very good… ah!" Levi's hold brought the image of Annie to Eren's mind again. Surely she could fight Levi back, or at least she could do better than him. Who knew, though? Levi was a beast. All of Eren's movements were futile against him. Until he… Until his elbow exploded against Levi's nose. Eren's eyes widened, horrified. His lips trembled. The impact had turned Levi's head sideways. With those black bangs covering his eyes, he looked terrifying. Eren could imagine his hands around his neck, that deadly stare he would have once he face him. But when that happened, Eren came across the same stoical expression of his. No one would strangle him, either.

"Captain" he stammered, his voice a squeaky noise. "I'm so sorry, sorry, please… forgive me!"

"Are you gonna apologize to the titans that killed your friends when you slice out the nape of their necks?" Levi severely scolded him. "I underestimated you and let down my guard. An unforgivable mistake that could have cost my life in a battle field. Or worse. Go on, hit me once more!"

 _What is he saying? He want me to punch him again?_

Since Eren found difficult fighting back, Levi got an idea. He started to provoke him with words, with annoying jabs to the face. Those moments in which Eren had had the feeling, Levi was just playing, were over. Or maybe it was that Eren was getting mad for real. Without thinking, forgetting it was his captain who he was facing, Eren threw a surprisingly strong punch. But Levi stepped aside and intercepted him by the gut with his knee. Eren's body was bent over and then in that uncomfortable posture, he felt Levi's hands clamped together smashing against his back. Eren fell face down to the floor.

"Why do you always lose your shit? You give your enemy the advantage by allowing him to guess your movements. You reveal them beforehand when you get angry. A fight in such a state, is a lost one. You need no strength, but brains. Use your brain, forget about your heart. Useless sentimentality won't take you anywhere but to your own extinction-"

"Extinction…" Levi was taken aback by Eren's voice. The sound of it was strange. Was it because the kid lungs were having a hard time catching their breath or because Eren was still on the floor? That's what Levi thought until Eren started to laugh. Then, he came to his feet. His lips were bloody. Something about his glare was different, Eren wasn't himself. "I'll kill you."

Levi's eyes widened. With no time to stomach what he had just heard, Eren attacked him. Again, Levi could dodge it. Suspicious of something fishy going on, Levi gave Eren a soft strike to his cheek.

"You let your guard down each time you take the offensive. That could have been me tearing apart your pretty face" Eren reached his cheek as if imagining it. There was something about his eyes… Following an impulse that gave no space to second thoughts, Eren attacked Levi once more. Levi grabbed his arms. But Eren didn't need them to do what he had planned. All he needed were his teeth. Eren bit Levi. On the neck.

"What the…!? EREN!" Levi roared. Immediately after, Hanji and two of her soldiers came out of their hideout. But Levi ordered them to stay out of it. Eren was apparently mumbling against the skin of his neck the word 'killing'. Levi remembered his own words: _If he betrays us or goes berserk, I'll put him down without hesitation._ "I'll be no dinner for you, monster."

Levi gave Eren a hard blow between the ribs. That was enough for him to back off, but not to put an end to his state. The teen attacked him a third time. They tripped and rolled across the floor, struggling. Hanji screaming, the soldiers trying to interfere and Levi returning them to their place with a single glare. He was grabbing Eren from behind.

"Eren" his tone was gentle. Eren bit his arm, although not as hard as before. Levi bit him too on the shoulder. Hanji clapped, excited. "Have you lost your mind, bastard?" was Levi's threatening whisper. "Listen to me, you little shit, you've got three seconds to let go of me or I'm going to twist your neck until your head drops, until you turn..."

"It's him, Levi!" Hanji shouted out. "He's back! Stop it!"

Levi noticed Eren was looking at him from the corners of his eyes, confused and scared. He wasn't biting him anymore, but since Levi himself was pushing Eren's head against his chest with his arm, Eren still got it inside his mouth.

"This has been a wonderfully shitty idea" Levi said to Hanji gasping for air, trying to suffocate the kid he had in his arms.

"What have I done?" Eren cried in a strangled voice when he managed to avert his mouth from Levi's arm. He saw the blood on his captain's neck and felt terrified. He couldn't remember anything.

"Proving once more you're a useless scum that we can't trust."

"We'll call the commander immediately" said one of the soldiers.

"We'll put an end to this" the other added.

"You are not calling anyone! You are not putting an end to anything! The only life you have the right to claim is that of yours!" Levi used to yell, but never like that. Even Hanji felt a little bit of fear. Eren even more. He closed his eyes, unable to be any longer without breathing. He returned his gaze to Levi before passing away. Levi felt a horrible shudder running through his body and had to lose his grip.

…

Mikasa and Armin were looking for hay to feed the horses when they ran into some others recruits crowded towards the windows of one of the saloons. Once Mikasa was in the middle of them to see it herself, she almost had a heart attack. That freaking shorty panting, Eren unconscious, blood. The image spoke for itself.


	7. Himitsu

Himitsu

...

"So. You don't remember a thing." Hanji placed the already empty cup on the coffee table before them. And then leaned back. She was seated next to Eren, arms folded over her chest, her shades glowing under the precarious orange light of the room. She wasn't angry or upset about the latest events. Quite the contrary, actually. But her thoughtful, calm, cool and unusual demeanor didn't help Eren in the slightest, making him all the more anxious instead.

"What did I do?" he finally asked running his fingers through his hair, managing to pull out some in despair. His body rocking back and forth.

"Nothing" Eren gasped. "You just bit Levi" Eren covered his face. "On the neck."

Eren screamed.

"No. No. No" he started sobbing. Then jerked his head up, eyes wide open. "How is he?"

"Alive, unfortunately."

"But… but… did I hurt him badly? I mean, is he going to be okay?"

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart" she pinched his cheeks. "It's almost like you cared about that midget."

"Of course I care…" Eren said in a tiny voice. Hanji's ear twitched, she thought she had misheard but when she looked Eren in the eyes, he was death serious.

"Hmm? What did you just say?"

"I do care about him. I care about Levi. He's my captain!"

Hanji shook her head.

"He's an asshole. Don't ever forget that. Maybe, just maybe you should be more worried about yourself, don't you think?"

…

Ten minutes had passed. Levi was seated on that bench, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. In contrast with his lack of expression, deep inside him a whirl of tangled thoughts were strangling his head. He had failed to do it. He had failed to kill Eren as he had promised he would. He tried, of course, but then Eren had locked eyes with him and…

Levi reached and stroked his wounded neck. What was going on? Why had he let his emotions took control over the situation? That was so unlike him.

"He's crying" Hanji informed as she stepped in.

"He fear for his life, it's normal."

She shook her head.

"He's not crying because of himself. He's feeling bad because he hurt you."

Levi frowned.

"As stupid as I imagined" he sighed. Not believing Hanji's words. "We made a mistake. It's the last time I help you."

"You say that a lot."

"This time is true. Why did you need me to provoke him like that, anyways? What sort of shitty experiment was…?"

"None." Hanji paused at Levi's icy glare. She blinked and then leaned closer to him. "I mean, this was not an experiment related to his ability."

" _What_ are you tryi…?"

"But it certainly proved what I wanted to know" Levi came to his feet, slowly. He was about to grab that woman's neck but then, what she said next froze him on the spot. "You have a thing for him, don't you, Levi?"

"I've got the goddamn mark of his goddamn teeth all over my skin. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure he'd left a much more indelible mark on another place. A place sometimes I wonder is still beating." She pointed out his heart. "And it happened so fast."

"Shut up already" he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm bleeding to death here."

"So, you accept it?"

"Whatever, woman. Give me the bandages, I'll whip my own ass."

"Eh?" Hanji seemed confused. "Uh, I think I forgot the bandages in the other room…"

…

He was in the verge of passing out. Sleeping so little for so long was starting to take its toll on him. Levi's eyes were half closed when the door opened with a faint cringe. He didn't bother to look. He just saw some slender legs approaching and then someone kneeling in front of him. Eren. And apparently he was too embarrassed to look up. Instead Eren reached for Levi's arm, the one he had bit before, and pull it closer to examine it.

"The hell you doing?" Levi asked angrily but didn't move or tried to push Eren aside. Eren leaned over, hesitating, and then… he just placed his lips on Levi's skin. Levi was confused and continued to look at what Eren was doing without saying a word. Eren kissed his arm, his wounds. And then he licked it like a dog. Sobbing quietly, making some strange noises. His tongue traveled across Levi's arm. It wasn't until it reached his fingers that Levi stopped him by grabbing the hair from his forehead and pulling his head back to look at his face. "Stop already, that's disgusting."

Eren wiped the saliva that was dripping from his mouth. His eyes were clouded. He straighten himself up and then did the same than before but with Levi's neck. Levi saw him getting closer and closer and thought for an instant that Eren was gonna bite him again. But he just gently placed his lips on his neck and kissed him. He embraced him and just licked and sucked. Levi was so tired, he lost his balance after a while and they both fell to one side. Eren didn't quit whatever he was doing, however. He in fact tried harder.

"I'm not going to forgive you, no matter how good that feels…" Levi said. And half-conscious he stroke Eren's hair. He was half asleep, too exhausted to care for having Eren legs between his. Or the fact that they were so close to each other. Somebody could walk in any moment.

But Eren continued to lick all the blood until it was clean the way Levi liked. What brought him back into reality was his captain paused breathing. He had fallen asleep with his arm as a pillow.

"If you can fall asleep next to someone…" Eren started to babble but stopped when his attention suddenly focused on the hickies Levi had on his neck. It took minutes for him to understand what he had just done and when that happened he was mad at himself and deeply embarrassed. But at the same time, he couldn't help rejoicing. "If you can fall asleep next to someone, it is because you trust that someone, isn't it? Well, that being the case, I… I think there's no need for you to actually forgive me…"

"So annoying…" Levi growled. Eren's head tilted to one side. Everything was so silent, it gave you the impression they were into a black hole, lost in the space, not really there. But such ideas were soon put to rest, when the youngster understood how stupid they were and more than anything the fantasy character attached to them.

"But you do trust me." He insisted however. In a whisper, afraid he could break the amazing atmosphere, feeling a bit depressed for no reason at all.

Levi opened one of his eyes. Eren's heart stopped.


	8. Satsujin

Satsujin

…

They both heard the commotion. In a matter of seconds they were both thrown back into reality after an ephemeral affair with what had seemed like a peaceful existence. Just the two of them in the room. Levi sat up with all his five senses on full display again. Eren as his usual wary, clumsy, rash self. The door opened and a neurotic soldier informed immediately of what had just occurred. Sawney and Bean, the titans held captive for investigation purposes, had been killed.

Hanji's screams could be overheard thousands of miles away. _Who could have possibly dared to…?_ But a quick look at the faces surrounding him, proved Eren not being the only one plunged in a state of confusion. Everyone seemed just as clueless. Even more when Erwin posed the question: _Who do you think the enemy is?_

…

 _Who do I think the enemy is?_ Eren found the question to be a constant nuisance like a persistent hunch at the back of his mind. A track of thoughts that always led him to the same death road: he attacking Levi. Nobody had mentioned the incident. Nobody had pointed a finger at his direction. Eren continued to do his task as usual. Then why was he so obsessed with it? Maybe the search for the culprit of the deceased titans had everyone all busy to care. Maybe he should've focused on that too. But for some reason he couldn't.

"Your fur is so shiny, Shallot" Eren complimented one of the horses while making stupid horse noises and kissing its face. He had started enjoying the unilateral conversations with animals since his friends weren't around anymore. It was an easy way to vent his worries, fears and doubts. So, as it had been occurring for some time, all of the sudden, the smile on Eren's lips turned into a dark grimace. "I hate the basement…" he confessed to the horse. "It's cold, it's big, it's… lonely." A deep sigh full of meaning. "Maybe I should move in. Maybe I should sleep in the stable. Maybe I should be a horse…" Eren suddenly remembered Jean's face and he couldn't help but having a laugh.

…

"HEY!" Someone shouted. Levi stopped scratching the soles of his boots and jerked his head up.

"Ha?" Was his parsimonious, almost careless answer. He reluctantly turned around to see a girl frowning dangerously at his direction. "Oh." Constantly, people got mad at Levi. But the animosity, or at least, their desire to face him disappeared in a poof as soon as they met his glare. No one dared to confront him directly. But this girl was either crazy or suicidal. Her stare didn't falter in the slightest. Satsujin

…

A soldier spoke softly. "Who is that? She seems angr… Oh my god, she's coming."

"Mikasa, please" Levi noticed for the first time the presence of Armin, who was trying to hold her back, and the other recruits. They were all wearing the wings of freedom. New recruits, little brats. Levi shook his head, shrugging the problem off. He turned but then he felt a hand over his shoulder. Everyone froze in surprise. Breaths were drawn in shock. Time ran slow. Levi's eyes flickered red. His brow frowned violently. He dropped the boot he was holding.

"Let go" Levi said in a click of his tongue, making a menacing pause between the words. But before things could escalate to violence. Before Levi could do anything, before Mikasa could say anything… Eren threw himself over her like a madman.

...

"Captain, captain Levi, please…" Eren begged. Levi's glare switched from Mikasa to Eren. Her expression had finally given up. She had finally forgotten about him to focus on Eren instead. Eren turned around. "Mikasa. Mik-"

"Did they hurt you?" she asked, holding Eren's hands.

"No. I'm… I'm fine" he blushed.

Levi felt _something_ creep up his spine. He was no longer frowning. He took his distance, and quickly disappeared, pushing some recruits on his way aside. Eren saw his shadow out of the corner of his eye.


	9. Tengoku

Tengoku

 _..._

 _Marco was dead._ Holding a boot in his hands, Eren walked in no particular direction, his sight lost beyond anyone could tell, a shadow darkened his expression. His head was a tumultuous mess in that moment and yet he couldn't hold a thought for more than a few seconds. Eren walked in no particular direction, but still managed to find the one he was looking for as though it was something he had become used to do automatically. He stopped at the foot of the hill, and spotted a rather familiar silhouette on top of it.

Breathing a sigh, Levi sat down on a rock after the incident. He had delayed duty for far too long, which was unlike him, but still needed a minute. And he had the feeling that if he didn't took a time, things would only be poorly executed. A bungling that could not possibly be attributed to him. That only added up to the foreshadowing of the painful throbbing of a headache coming. With a dagger he restarted the exercise of scratching the soles of the boot left.

"It's been a while, you know. I haven't felt sick since probably the first day as a Captain. But my head now… oh, yes, I can tell it's coming. For sure, a big painful one. A big painful thoroughly-" Levi was saying all of that mind-absently to no one, but in that moment, he noticed Eren's presence behind him and his voice trailed off. Slowly blinking, he waited, dead eyes fixed on the horizon. "What is it now?" he sighed, exasperated when got no answer, as he turned to find nobody.

 _Oh, that's weird._ Levi could have sworn Eren—a person at least—was right behind him. There was no place to hide in the open field. No trees, no buildings. _Did I just…?_ Looking around, holding the dagger tight, he caught sight of Eren who was just standing at the end of the hill staring at the weeds that grew downhill between the two of them. _Hurt, he is hurt._

As if waking up from a spell, Eren lifted his face. Time passed by. Levi's mouth moved, but no sound came out of it, it was an abrupt gesture of his hand that ultimately got Eren in movement. He started to walk up the hill under Levi's gaze. There was some nostalgia going on, as the wind blew their hairs, but also a persistent weird sense of anxiety.

When they've finally met, they stayed in front of each other; Levi seated, Eren standing, not a word in the meantime.

"You should be attending your training, you know" Levi said at last.

"I thought you might need this" Eren replied passing him his boot.

"Thanks."

The sudden drive that urged Eren to kneel and help his captain put on his shoe was interrupted by a gust of wind that made him turn around. There wasn't much to see, so the landscape came across as a rather simplistic picture, but at the same time, that simplicity was like a miracle Eren was fortunate to witness. He couldn't suppress a smile as the mourning sense of Marco's lost slowly faded away.

"Woah, I can tell why you like it here, sir. It's I—" the deep green ocean he'd been admiring before turned into a grey hell when he found Levi was pointing his dagger at him. Eren was almost sure a burlesque look was painted across Levi's face probably due to the effect his action had brought upon the teen and yet, he was severe. "Captain Levi… that's just… it's not… _right_ …" Levi showed three fingers. "Eh?"

"In three days we'll meet outside the warehouse at night. I'm telling you this now, because is likely you won't see me around here until then. Eld will take my place as your caretaker for the time being. Follow his orders as though they were mine, and don't screw this up, now that you've got a thing or two more to worry about, I need you to proceed extremely carefully and _think_ before you _do_ anything. Got it?"

Eren nodded. He straighten up his posture. "Yes, sir!"

Satisfied, Levi withdraw the dagger. "Good."

…

...

The rain just contributed as another training trial. The mud created by the boots in combination with the water and ground, the obstacles, the stress... albeit it was a fact that team's training, at least Levi's Squad in particular, was usually more oriented towards tactics and intelligence, this specific trial consisted of crossing a field blindfolded, following the instructions of an assigned partner, since it was important to be physically qualified and master other conditions such as balance, orientation and endurance as well.

However, it was the third time Eren fell from the balance beam he was trying to cross. Out of all the members of the team, he had the lowest score with only two flags in his pocket. Frustrated, Eren tore off the bandage that covered his eyes. His partner Oluo, armed-folded, contemptuously looked at him from above as the young man lost his temper.

From a distance, Levi watched. In that exact moment, his eyes narrowed. _As expected._


	10. Nezumi

Nezumi

 **…**

They all gathered in the warehouse that served as a storage for used supplies, old equipment or any other useless junk. The whole place was surrounded by wooden boxes and the only illumination came from the torches on the walls. A visage that was both soothing and dull. The warehouse had become the default location for their encounters in the last three days. Generally, everyone was eager to talk and willing to banter, but this particular night although they've tried to keep a fresh and friendly conversation, at the end, the room have slipped into an apparently inevitable silence.

Sasha poked Krista in the ribs. "What's up with Eren?"

Surprised, the little girl dropped the green hooded cloak she kept in her hands as a result. She cast a glance at the subject of interest and noticed in him clear signs of distress. Clutched hands on his legs, his eyes fixed on the clock, biting his lip, foot-tapping, anguish grimace. _He's supposed to be somewhere else._ But before Krista could voice her thoughts, Jean spoke his.

"Hey, Eren, is that clock that really fucking interesting or what?" Eren looked at him, but it didn't make him appear more relaxed. "Nevermind us, though, is not like Connie, Mikasa and I have been trying to talk to you for a reason."

Eren seemed to let go of his worries as he breathed a deep sigh. "I'm sorry—I'm supposed to get going" he said quietly and came to his feet. In that moment, the violent sound of a door crashing open, froze everyone. Only that the warehouse door was intact.

"What the hell?" Connie gasped. When he tried to go investigate, Mikasa intercepted him. She picked up a board and with a gesture ordered her friends to wait. She went outside.

"From blades to boards…" Krista whispered.

"What do we do now?" asked Armin. "She can't be out there on her own. It's dangerous!"

"Probably it was nothing" replied Jean. "Besides, it's Mikasa we're talking about."

But then, another loud noise. A stir shook the room. In a blink of an eye, they were all outside the warehouse. Mikasa was standing there, her back turned. When Eren approached her to ask if everything was okay, she pointed the barn a few meters ahead.

"There's someone in there" she said.

"Someone? Or… _something?_ " Sasha was trembling, Connie had to push her to keep her from kicking up a fuss.

"Shut up! What if we're before _something_ no one's supposed to see" he scolded.

"We should go" added Krista. "Reiner warned us about being out of our bedrooms this late at night."

Mikasa nodded. But Eren and Jean weren't as enthusiastic about it. They jumped in disagreement. _What are we, a bunch of babies? Come on! Are we just gonna run away? What if it's a big deal after all, are we seriously going to shit our pants and leave like that? This is not the kind of attitude I was expecting from a member of the Survey Corps and it's definitely not the kind of soldier that is needed!_

They ended up tracing a rushed plan, armed with sticks, boards and steel pipes. Nobody wanted to be spotted as a coward, they preferred to screw up. Yet, a moment after being racing so eagerly, Eren's feet came to a halt. _Don't screw this up, now that you've got a thing or two more to worry about, I need you to proceed extremely carefully and think before you do anything. Got it?_

He contemplated Armin, then Mikasa. Shivers.

"Guys?" he said. "Maybe we shouldn't."

They all turned abruptly.

"We shouldn't _what_?" Jean interrogated.

"We shouldn't go in there."

"Now that's common sense" continued Sasha. "Let's go!"

"Quit screwing around, Eren, you can't just simply change your mind like that" Jean grabbed Eren's shoulders and shook him a bit. A bit too hard. Eren scowled. Armin tried to calm the two boys down, Krista pulled Mikasa back, but soon, they all joined in a fight while pathetically trying (an failing) to keep it quiet.

"Guys?" Sasha called out under her breath. A tall man was standing on the other side of the 'alley' they have stepped into. His face could not be seen, it was too dark. The exasperated murmurs that have rose, died as quickly. _Who is that? What is it?_ The door right next to them jerked open, and the startled new recruits screamed.

…

"We've got company, apparently?" commented Erwin, hands on hips, hearing movement outside. "They shouldn't see this. They'll find out anyway tomorrow morning, but let this night devoid of trouble. Levi."

Levi nodded. Instead of using the stairs, he threw himself over the small fence.

"Are you sure it wasn't a kitty?" said Hange.

"I'm not the one with the glasses" said Levi from the lower floor. "I know what I saw."

He approached de door. _Now, what do we have here?_


	11. Boujin

Boujin

…

Three elite members, including commander Erwin and Squad Leader Hange, were reunited that night after Levi had alerted them of a strange presence surrounding the headquarters of the Survey Corps. After a somewhat exhausting search, they found splashes of dried blood staining one of the walls of the barn, and so their investigation acquired a much more relevant/delicate touch. Until they learnt it came from a pile of dead rats, that is. They all contemplated the scene in disbelief.

"Well, there you have it, Levi" teased Hange. "The identity of your chaser is none other than that of a kitty."

Erwin narrowed his eyes, deep inside he harbored suspicions about some sneaky details going on underhand, but still approached the matter with humor. "A very hungry psycopath kitty."

"Human-shaped, even bothered to pull up its hoodie and scape running in two legs. Tsk" protested Levi. "The little shit didn't even eat the mess it caused. Disgusting."

"Are you sure it wasn't a recruit?" continued Erwin examining the rats lying dead on the floor, unable to completely ignore Hange laughing at Levi in the background.

"I'm not a shitty four-eyed moron. I know what I saw. But if, for some reason, this asshole happens to be a recruit, that sure as hell won't stop me from cutting his lame ass."

...

Downright embarrasing. A bunch of deers caught in the headlights. Knocked down against a wall. Trained soldiers that couldn't face a simple turn of events. Because of it, they all felt ashamed when the open door revealed Levi's murderous expression. His lips parted, everyone shrank back, only that a scolding never came.

"Did you see something worth telling me just now?" he asked instead. The answer was negative. Slowly, Levi spotted every startled face in front of him and fixed his gaze on the brat he was looking for.

"We heard noises..." Eren proceeded to explain. "So we came here to investigate... sort of."

"Noises. You heard noises" Levi echoed in a dark tone of voice. "Of course you heard them. You're late, by the way."

"It's everything all right?" Mikasa interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Then we"ll be in our way."

"I'll go with you."

...

Eren lessened his pace to walk next to Levi, who followed the recruits rather closely in spite of the psychological distance he kept. He looked their age when he wasn't frowning, wearing casual clothes in a non-battle situation. At first it seemed like Levi took no notice of Eren's presence by his side. _Could you be mad at...?_

"I was outside the warehouse early, but didn't see you so I let my friends drag me along inside with them for a snack" said Eren, sensing the urge to explain his 'delay'."I was there as soon as the sun went down, I promise."

"Same for me, I was early but got distracted."

Levi had his attention focused the other way. Thoughtful, holding onto his own shoulder. Eren then lowered his voice.

"Did something happen, captain?" Levi said uhum. "Are you okay?"

"My head."

"That's because you work too hard. A couple of days in bed would do" maybe Eren had spoken faster and louder than expected, because there was no answer from the other and there was this somewhat new grimace on Levi's face. Ansiety started kicking in. Eren tried to keep his mouth shut, but failed at every attempt. "What were those noises, anyway? Is your shoulder hurt? Are you okay?" _Are you mad at me?_

Eren covered his mouth, before that one could find its way through. Levi stared at him, the grimace had already vanished. Unexpectedly, he answered in a very soothing, calmed voice.

"I stumbled upon a random pile of logs in the barn that randomly fell down and randomly almost crush me" said Levi impassive.

Eren laughed softly.

"Be careful."

"I think someone was behind it. Someone with a purpose."

"Like... someone tried to harm you?"

"To eliminate me. There's this random person I've been encountering lately. It's annoying. I don't know who that is, though."

"A recruit?"

"No, I don' know-not sure. But it's not a cat."

"A cat, sir?"

Levi stopped.

"Listen, Eren, for what I had

planned for you and me today. I believe is wise not exposing ourselves."

"Right. But... may I still get to know what we were doing today?"

"I was merely gonna try something. Doesn't matter. It'll be another day."

"Did that something involved talking?"

Levi didn't answer, yet when they arrived to the castle, he stopped Eren by the arm. He gestured towards a nearby tree.

"It did."

...

Temperature decreased. It was a beautiful night. They both parted ways from the group under the menacing glare of Mikasa. When Levi noticed, he said 'hi' to her with his hand.

"She's a friend" assured Eren when asked about Mikasa after a long silence. "What's Hange to you?"

"A freak."

Eren snorted a laugh.

"Well, at least we've got nice people around us. People we can trust and love."

Relying on a tree, Levi had closed his eyes. Minutes slipped away. Apparently, the taciturn man found comfort in silence. Eren was the one who couldn't stand it. We were supposed to be talking. He bit his lip, nervously, seeing Levi's breath.

"Captain..." Eren said in a whisper. "Captain, about that..." with a gesture of his eyebrow Levi indicated Eren to keep talking. "It's been nice to meet you. I mean, the team in general. . But I was wondering... I was wondering... about... some... some stupid details."

Those last two words came out in a high pitched voice, difficult to catch. Levi didn't understand.

"What?"

Eren smiled.

"Stupid details" he repeated.

"Which is what?"

...

"Well, we're this stuborn creatures. As humans, I mean. We start loving people despite our situation, without even wondering whether is right or wrong. You know what I'm talking about."

"Without even wondering whether is right or wrong" said Levi. "And yet here you are, wondering."

"I'm not, I don't. I just wonder why it always happen before you know."

"Is that something you disagree with?"

"Hmm, no. Not really. It feels good, but is it right?"

" _Love_ " Levi savored the word. "I assure you, you can be the most obedient soldier in the world, and yet, if provided the order to stop loving a dear one, you couldn't help it. If much, you would only love more. Love happens when you're around people. No matter what you do. Now in regards of your question, right or not, convenient or not, it's all a mystery to me. But it surely makes you human. That can't be bad" Levi paused. "That's just my humble take, anyway. Ain't a question I expected from you, though. I think of you as a wild soul that can't be kept."

Eren blinked.

"I try to follow you. I try to be compliant" his voice was almost pleading.

"Don't be. Judging by the look on your face, you may think I've lost it. Maybe you don't get it now, when I tell you to trust your own judgment."

"A wild soul, is that it? Now that you mention it... some people had complained about it. Although the thing I get the most is that I don't pay attention, that I don't correspond to feelings or rules the way I'm supposed to."

"You a scatterbrain."

"Hotheaded."

"Clean-freak" Levi stopped. "No, wait, that'd be me."

Eren laughed. Not a shy laugh, a real one. He only stopped at the visage of an unknown person in the distance.

"Captain Levi..." he whispered. "Somebody's watching us."


	12. Uketorinin

Uketorinin

...

His eyes popped opened. It was as if he regained full consciousness and returned from that peaceful corner of his mind that allowed him to rest. But the mysterious man had already vanished. Levi frowned looking into the darkness and like making his mind, he silently grabbed Eren by the wrist. He placed one finger on his lips to keep the youth from talking and wordlessly indicated him to follow his lead. They stopped when their feet stepped on dry leaves and started walking crouched down among the trees until they reached the place the unknown man had been standing.

Eren was so concentrated on the footprints in the mud, he actually bumped when he felt Levi's warm breath on his ear.

"Go back" he whispered.

Somehow, it felt like a disappointment, a betrayal. Slowly, Eren turned his head to Levi, his mouth a little open in disbelief.

"You can't..." he started saying but got cut off by Levi when the grip on his wrist tightened. Their faces were so close, their noses only centimeters apart from touching. It was breathtaking, how Levi was able to display such sincerity in his everlasting expressionless countenance.

"I can" his tone was authoritative and left no room for questioning. "Return. Now."

And with that, as though he knew his order was enough for Eren to obey, he disappeared into the woods.

...

In his underground room, Eren paced from one side to the other like a wild animal in a cage. The neat place only seemed to get more on his nerves. Eren stood next to the door, listening to the unnerving silence of the corridor. _Nothing_. He then looked both of his empty hands, a helpless gesture, and a sudden urge to get on the move rushed through him. _Shit_. His hands turned into fists. It didn't matter at the end, whatever might happen, monster or not, he wasn't about to give up on anyone. Levi was not going on his own out there while Eren himself cowardly hid doing nothing. It was dangerous outside, especially if alone. As the thought hit his mind, Eren glanced towards the wardrobe, on top of it there was a familiar dagger.

…

The upper floor was the antagonist of the underground rooms that always seemed to be immerged in the silence of the early morning. Soldiers were busy coming and going, carrying paperwork and coffee, probably in preparation for the next day of training. They had to leave everything in place so the higher ranks would only have to focus on key points. But it was soon obvious that there was something else as well attached to the hustle and bustle when Eren was discovered hiding against a wooden box and…

"Hands up! Identify yourself!" a cadet demanded.

Startled, Eren rose himself to his feet, following the command.

"Eren Jaeger, member of the 104th… I'm here because…"

He hadn't finished his sentence when the cadet rolled her eyes and everyone else restarted their jobs, as if deciding he wasn't worth of their time.

"Wait! Isn't he the freak?" someone shouted all of the sudden and the attention was once more on Eren. "I mean the guy who's supposed to be underground?"

"He is under Captain Levi's guard."

"He's dangerous!"

The soldiers surrounded Eren in seconds and soon he was taken to his room again. Nobody gave any mind to the fact that Levi was gone nor did they seemed to care about the mysterious man.

…

 _Guess I'm on my own then._ Eren snatched everything he could find useful and tossed it into a bag. He slipped out of the castle and went into the woods by himself. He couldn't lie and deny his fear. Down there in his gut, it felt like a burning. Trembling. But also, craving. In moments like that he desired more than never to be free. The weight of the chains holding him back felt heavier than ever before.

Eren examined the trees. Levi couldn't have gotten that far away. What could have been taking him so long? One of the doors to the outside was near, but he doubted Levi would be as reckless as to leave without his gear and without saying a word to anyone.

With a sigh, Eren resolved to take a walk around and see if he could spot the man. What if his impulse to throw himself into a relentless search beyond what was allowed, got Levi in trouble. _Make time_. That was it. But then, Eren noticed something on the floor. The dust on the tiles had these marks, as if someone had dragged something. As if _something_ had dragged _someone_. And that someone had put up quite the fight. He followed the marks, but they went way farer what he could see through the gates. Strange thing, no one was guarding them that night.

* * *

 _Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows._


End file.
